Love a First Sight you thinknot for me ever sight
by Xnika
Summary: You think love at firts sight not for me love at every sight


****

Love a sec sight (you think it be at First sight )

By X-Nika

It was a boring day so i went online explore a little went into Cleveland Chat Room 1

I was under my sister screen name any way

let just get to the point this im pop up s/n aniel85 not some one ass though its a spanish name so we star chatting we got to asking things in stuff about one an other I like what I was hearing knowing me I'm single and cant deal with that fact I will always need some one by my side for I want feel lonely its who I am looking for love bring my dreams to life

so we talk for a while I think cant remember the real thing its was 2 or more days left before summer break star he did something I never though a guy would do but we will get to the point later on in the story I'm trying to get you'll to the being how me in my ex meet

I know right you'll thinking like why she telling us about her ex she post to be mad hating him right no your wrong his was my spice in my life he had fav to him I like it a lot

the only thing I wish I could change is that I wish it never ending he was the love of my life

but then again I told every guy that I went out with so and so on just to think about it me in my past boy's never work out either cause the way I act was I ready for a boyfriend you tell me after you read the story of my life .

__

in the year 2001 i think i might this guy name steven

in boy did i know what a player he turn out to be i was 14 he was 17 i know what you guys thinking why do an 17 year old boy want with a 14 year old female sex will maybe that is i guess we want every no will i cant say how we might its secret so we got the talking in shit me being only 14 in ddont no batter feel into every lie in ward that come out his mounth in feel for him end up breaking my heart 

couaght that baster cheating on me in got busted in his on game sad but true i ending it right there cause he had me worry to much about him comeing in let saying he work

think he was a drug sealer on the street right takeing shower at night thought the boy had it going on i though he was haveing sex with other girls he a boy so months went by days turn to weeks soon he birthday come in turn 18 he call me saying he miss me in shit it felt good to her a dude say that now you guys to this point i cant remember every thing so let me leave you guy what some fact ok pace out baby.

He went to the navy say to cook

clam every girls like him yea right he ain't that hot

play a player 

yea he got to me now i look back at it damn i was a fool

cant blam me though i was only 14 .

Got more love in hate story to tell you so look

out for more me soon.

Next guy name otis yea he was mix with alot of shit 

he was not cute to me at frist looks mean alot to me 

then i fond my self then came to me since looks dont matter

it the in side that really matter (yea yea) so i got my self to beilive he was 18 i was 15 whats up with me dateing older guy's i need older men not a young boys i dont date guys youger the me or my age they got mad growing up to do

then is wishpering we he came to see me i was in shy moode yep her i am 15 acting like a chinld did'nt say shit to him but hide in run i cant beilive i was acting like a child that happend to a guy name neno do he was fat in his skinn was two tone color like michel Jackson before he went all the way light his nick name pigg didn't care much about him so fuck it.

Least but not less Hector Pure Blood 100% Puertorican 

yem me my top what can i say he had the pretty smile lips touch eyes Love lovein him to bad i didn't get to you know fuck him or as some say make love teenager dont no shit 

about love ok love bit its suck when your lonely 

i'm stuck on that dude ooh got me all up

in the mood just thinking about you damn i love that

boy I'm still on cloud nine i use to be like this :) now i'm like this ): he mad me feel good in side really guys i felt butterfly in my tummy mad me sing even though of key

just seeing him me me smile even if i was only doing it insdie there so many wards to say damn where do i star

:0 :) :( ): :O **** ~

****


End file.
